pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style)
TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz's Movie-Spoof of "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Alice - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Melissa Raccoon (The Raccoons) *Dinah - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Dodo - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Parrot Next to Dodo - Iago (Aladdin) *Tweedledum and Tweedledee - Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *The Walrus - Bert (Sesame Street) *The Carpenter - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Bill the Lizard - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *The Rose - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Daisy - Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *The Snooty Flower - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *The White Rose - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *The Lily - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Zazu (The Lion King) *The Bird in The Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Cheshire Cat - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *The Mad Hatter - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *The March Hare - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *The Dormouse - Heckle and Jeckle *The Card Painters - Stretch, Stinkie, and Fatso (Casper) *The Card Soldiers - Glumps (Moshi Monsters) *The Queen of Hearts - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *The King of Hearts - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) Chapters #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Part 2 - Bright Heart Raccoon is Bored/In a World of My Own #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Part 3 - The Run of the Rabbit/I'm Late! #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Part 4 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets Squidward Tentacles/The Bottle on The Table #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Bright Heart Raccoon/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Part 6 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster/How do you do and Shake Hands #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Part 7 - The Yellow Muppet and The Orange Muppet #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Part 8 - Old Father William #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Part 9 - A Boy With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Part 11 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets Thaddius Vent/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Bright Heart Raccoon #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Part 13 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets the Cheshire Fairy/Twas Brillig #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Rabbit Arrives Again) #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Part 17 - Bright Heart Raccoon Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland Part 18 (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Elaine Kropotkin, The Queen of Hearts #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Fairy Appears Yet Again #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Part 20 - Bright Heart Raccoon's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Part 21 - Bright Heart Raccoon's Flight/The Finale #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Part 22 - End Credits Category:TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Male Characters